Arika S. Vallenstein
Arika S. Vallenstein '''formerly known as the '''Traitorous Queen (災難の女王 Wazawai Nan No Joō) is the current of Riruk Kingdom. She acted as one of the main supporting characters in the Riruk Kingdom Saga. She was framed for the murder of the previous king of Riruk (who was also her father) and banished from the country to the outskirts of Dead Sand. Arika's two aids followed her into the desolate wasteland and the three of them became wanderers. Eventually, their journey through the Dead Sand would lead to them meeting their future benefactor, Scott D. Rio who assisted Arika in reclaiming her birthright and foiling Alruit's deception. After dethroning her cousin and becoming the true heir to the Vallenstein throne, Arika became one of Rio's greatest allies and due to her feelings for the young captain, the Riruk Kingdom army has pledged their eternal loyalty towards the Crimson Wing Pirates. During the final clash against the Checkmate Pirates and the Khaos Brigade, Arika and her kingdom came to the aid of Rio and his allies and fought bravely against such fearsome adversaries. In the aftermath, they were victorious and Arika had paid her debt towards her savior in full, even requesting marriage after the battle. In the epilogue, Arika was successful in wooing Rio over and had their second child and first daughter, Mei S. Vallenstein whom Arika has declared to be the next Queen of Riruk. Though, her plans are in disarray as her princess daughter is more interested in following in her father's foot steps and becoming a pirate. Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *The image used for Arika used to be from Negima's "Arika" but then changed to a woman known as Jeanna from an unknown anime. Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Riruk Kingdom Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Rio's Love Interests